nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Haven
}} |} Haven is a current Neverwinter Nights 2 module located in the Social tab, requiring both Mask of the Betrayer and Storm of Zehir expansion packs. It features two primary towns, Sharessia(capital), and Kortuga(a fringe pirate town). The Haven persistent world multiplayer module is open only to players over the age of 18 due to adult content and mature themes. Updates: The host machine was recently upgraded, lag was drastically reduced as a result. It is currently running version 1.23+Hotfix, and has the most unique and arguably the best online content of any server due in great part to KEMO who can be found on the vault through the links on the bottom of the page. It has an active tinkering system allowing mechanical creations to be crafted(including craftable constructs once fully implemented). Synopsis The Kingdom of Haven is located between the Moonshae Isles and Lantan, west of the Nelanther(Pirate) Isles in the Forgotten Realms. It is a busy shipping port and faces many internal and external threats. Part of the fun of Haven is the high level of community involvement of players in the official forums. Players regularly communicate through the Haven Forums. Sometimes debates can become quite spirited, but all in all everyone gets along. It simply demonstrates the passion that the Haven community truly has for the world they play in. Haven is primarily a Roleplaying server with heavy Social overtones. Each new player must choose to enter their character into the world as a free person or a servant. Though player v. player does exist, roleplaying is rewarded. PvP most often is engaged in through scheduled world events, such as tournaments and underlying roleplay plots and schemes. While the focus of Haven is on roleplay, the world does accept sex and sexual behavior among player characters. For that reason, anyone suspected of being under the age of 18 will be asked to provide private proof of age to the DMs or permanently prohibited from the server. History of Haven The Kingdom of Haven's capital is a small port town off the coast of Amn and just south of the Moonshae islands named Sharessia. The city itself is built on a series of stone platforms over the sea, with the bulk of land lying to the south and west on two islands behind the town proper. Its climate is tropical. Historically, Sharessia has served as a busy shipping port for goods and slaves from Faerun to all points west. It was ruled by a weak monarchy culminating in King Lucius of Haven, and generally considered to be a slightly rambunctious and lawless island. The disappearance of King Lucius and majority of the native population prompted two diplomats to go visit Waterdeep in search of a replacement government head. While in Waterdeep, the pair encountered the visiting Queen Ilsa from Eros and managed to convince her to abdicate her throne in Eros in order to take over the mystery of the disappearances of Sharessian inhabitants. She assumed control of the government and brought over a large number of Erosians to get to the bottom of the problem. The Erosians and other immigrants discovered the existence of a large, ancient drow city beneath the southern island. After a long and exhausting battle, the drow city was cleared by the townspeople and the entrance walled up. A final drow jailer escaped the wreckage with a cryptic message and set of bottles filled with various types of sand, though his suicide ended his questioning and his words remain a mystery. The drow reign of terror which cost so many lives and ended the native monarchy has likely come to an end. All is not the happily ever after, however, and Queen Ilsa has fallen ill, leaving her trusted friend and ally Telron Elvenforge as Lord Viceroy of the Realm aided by Ilsa's half sister Princess Catherine. The Kingdom of Haven faces many foes: visiting ships bring problems as often as they bring goods. Fortunately, the residents of Haven are able to take time away from their problems, and the town often hosts weekend-long festivals and raucous celebrations between the somber moments of fighting. Births and deaths, weddings and wars: all are likely in the Kingdom of Haven. Getting Started(Updated, April 09) Where can I find Haven? Haven is located on the server named IlsasAdultHaven, module name Haven. To find it, start NWN2 and click 'Multiplayer'. Go to the 'Social' tab to your left, highlight 'Haven' and click 'Join Game'. Before entering, you will need to download three files, the hak, tlk and pwc files for the game. These are located in the forums. What sort of place is Haven? Haven is an ADULTS ONLY server with graphic sexual content. Any player suspected of being underage(below 18 years) will be asked to privately provide proof of their age to the DMs. If this cannot be provided, you will be banned from the server and the forums. If you are found to be roleplaying with someone you know to be underaged, you will be banned from the server and the forums. This policy is extremely inflexible. In Haven, you are expected to roleplay. In other words, maintain the personality of your character(whatever you chose that to be). Remember: In-character actions do have in-character consequences, and Haven is a law-abiding town(guard involvement) while Kortuga is full PvP(your character can be attacked). What can I do in Haven, Kortuga, and the Deep Cove? Much of the fun of the two towns, and outpost come from exploration. Players are highly encouraged to take on jobs in town, and from other better established characters. Many positions exist, and provide unique RP paths that can be pursued. Below are just a few of the things you can do in the areas. * Attend or perform in an original play, or street performance. * Get a kiss from the kissing booths open during festivals, or attend a slave auction to find a more permanent kissing partner. * Bathe in the steamy waters of the Grotto, or the blood of your enemies in the outlying areas. * Store items in your own persistent safety deposit box, or open your own bank account. * Make friends, and use the many custom emotes available to show them affection. Including sitting on their lap, or even shoulders. * Read a book in the Three Winds bookshop, or write your own stories in-game or on the forums. * Attend a trial in the Keep, a slave beating in Kortuga, find salvation or damnation in the temples, or even get married and grow old. * Slaughter your other drow rivals, and rise to higher rankings in the Deep Cove. Just don't get caught doing it. Should I choose to be a servant or free person? When first starting out, you will probably wish to choose to enter Haven as a free person. Servants have to follow rules and regulations that may be a bit confusing for someone who is entering the town for the first time. After getting to know the town and the way the slave markets work, you may wish to make a new character who is a servant. Are there any restrictions on what type of character I can play? You MAY NOT make a character under the age of 18. Anyone found doing this will be banned from the server; we are extremely inflexible on this policy. Any NWN2 standard race is allowed. Currently, vampires, werewolves, and other 'alternative', non-standard races are not allowed. Please read the Forums section on 'God-Modding, Auto-Hitting and Other No-No's' to ensure your character is practicing good RP before you begin. You can now change your biography from within the game world, if you wish to add it later simply place ((Check Inspect)) as your creation biography and modify your alternate one later. If you have doubts the character background you create is acceptable, post an Unusual Background Request in the proper subforum. How can I make money and gain experience? Money and experience can be gained by entering the combat areas (such as the Goblin Island), or by being rewarded for good roleplaying by a DM. Certain players are also able to grant other players experience; you never know when you're talking to one of them, so be on your best roleplaying behavior at all times! Many guilds exist in Haven. Joining up is a good way to start getting to know other players. The Tapper's Harker Inn is the social center of the kingdom. You can almost always find someone to speak with there! Alternatively darker themed individuals may find more value in visiting Kortuga, either The Booty Inn or Countess Club. Be warned though, the latter two are not tolerant environments to those who cannot show proper respect, or keep out of other peoples business. How can I start my own guild? Anyone wishing to apply for a guild charter must have at least five members interested in said organization, and it's activities must not "godmode" over other guild/house storylines. * Example: A new gang in Kortuga would not last long without coming to an agreement out of character and possibly in character with Kmunoz(Thyateira Eryahu) who governs Kortuga due to the fact a street gang might scare off customers to the Countess or the other economic centers of the town and ultimately reduce the number of rp options in the town. Just check to see if your guild is stepping on anyones toes before putting too much work into it, and when in doubt make a forum post. Where can I buy clothes, armor, or weapons? Merchants are located throughout the Kingdom of Haven and in town-type settings. Speak to all the NPCs to locate stores. There are also two NPC's to allow for customizing armor appearance for a price(appraisal can reduce this price). They operate out of Sensual Services, and The Booty Inn. Do not scroll quickly through the options, it generates quite a bit of lag in those areas. Are there DMd quests, and can I join them? Yes, there are DMd quests regularly. The outlying areas of Haven will change regularly to accommodate the new and upcoming quests. Upcoming quests are posted in the 'News' thread; anyone at all may join a quest, regardless of experience. Times for quests change regularly, and multiple quest time slots are available. To join, simply show up in game at the posted time, and send a "tell" message to the coordinating DM. Are there any restrictions on login names? Yes. Please do not use symbols, all capitals, numbers, or curse words. Nonstandard names are regularly deleted during server maintenance operations. Silly, offensive or mirroring popular fiction names are not allowed and a DM may ask you to abandon the character if you use them. Can I buy a house or apartment? Yes. Houses and apartments are both in limited supply. If a house or apartment is available, you may speak with the several real estate agents about purchasing one. Houses may be owned only by a single person or married (or established) couple, along with their servants. Apartments may be bought by one or more person. Roommates must all be present at the time of purchase. How can I help keep lag to a minimum? * Use Direct Connect, the address is 65.87.19.123 * Right Click character, select PC Tools. Campfires are portable trashcans, place a campfire and insert all your trash. Then use the PC Tools > Misc. > Remove button under Item Interaction. * Kill enemies that you spawn when possible, do not leave them to roam around the area. * Use your mouse to move the character, do not use WASD movement. * Streamline your buff sequence when playing as a spellcaster, unnecesarry spells add increased visual effects. * Use minimal attack spells in areas with a large number of players. * When using the tailors to customize clothing, do not scroll through the options extremely fast. Haven Guilds The Kingdom of Haven offers many opportunities for roleplay. One of the best ways to jump into ongoing stories is to join a guild. All guilds are run by players. Arcanist's Guild Location: Sharessia Mage's Guild Hall Charter: Containing chapters for Sorcerers, Wizards, Warlocks and Bards. Sponsoring the study of magical arts and crafting, performing feats of magic at festivals, and acquisition of magical knowledge. They encourage the responsible use of the arcane arts, and will not hesitate to field the Spellguard if the city is threatened. Bard's Guild Location: Squid Theater(Sharessia) Charter: Acting in original plays in the theater. Providing entertainment at festivals and masquerade balls, and in the Tavern. A more in-depth charter description can be found here. Seal: Theater Seal Crafter's Union Location: Elvenforge(Sharessia), Kortuga Mercantile Charter: Setting fair market prices, and organizing the many different crafters to make it easier for a customer to find what and who they need. This was the first such group in the kingdom. Mallen en' taur'onir Location: Hart's Island Charter: A collection of druids, rangers, songbirds(bards), shamans, and savage priests that live upon and defend Hart's Isle as well as hold festivals based on the Calendar of Harptos. It is the only guild on the server that holds events celebrating these dates. Seal: Mallen Totem Link: Forum Nature's Guild Location: Sharessia Ranger Guild Hall Charter: Maintaining the balance of nature in the wild areas around Sharessia, and keeping them safe for travellers. Royal Guard Location: Sharessia Keep Charter: Upholding and enforcing the laws of Sharessia. Shadow Thieves Location: (Hidden) Charter: General mischief, and organized crime. Temple of Holy Unity of Sharessia Location: Temple of the Holy (Sharessia) Charter: Offering healing to the Sharessian community, as well as resurrection, daycare, and worship of individual gods and goddesses. Fielding the Holy Knights for the defense of Sharessia. The Knights Order of the Thorn Location: Sharessia Charter: The protection of the Royal Family and property of the crown. Protect and Serve, for the betterment of the Sharessian Community. Order of the Roaming Cat Location: '''Monastery (Sharessia Arena Island) '''Charter: '''The Order of the Roaming Cat is a group of monks dedicated to the worship of Sharess,and the protection of her followers.The group was founded by Calvin Rakdos and Lady Gelle. The Warriors of Sharessia '''Location: Sharessia Charter: The protection of all citizens and the Kingdom of Haven by offering the finest and strongest Warriors in the Kingdom. Houses All houses possess their own unique base of operation. House Eryahu(Mercantile/Trafficking) Location: Countess Club/Mansion on the Hill (Kortuga) Charter: Thyateira Eryahu is the governor pro tem of Kortuga, as such House Eryahu reaps many benefits such as controlling business licenses within the city. Under such ideal conditions her club, the Countess, monopolizes most if not all of the prostitution trade in Kortuga while her Slave Hounds constantly keep the slave market functioning with new meat. Issues pertaining to the military defense of the town are handled by the Kortugan Militia, and any concerns over the natural environments are handled by the anti-social drow Aym. Seal: Eryahu Seal Prestige Class: Kortugan Slave Hound House Duul'ssom(Goodly Drow) Location: Sunbright Island, Elven Cultural Center (Haven > Sunbright Island) Charter: House Duul'ssom is older than the other houses around the two cities, and serves as a refuge for those fleeing the Underdark and the lifestyles they had to endure there. It is comprised of varying religious beliefs, all of them generally aligned on the side of good. Duul'ssom is also a stout defender of the city that opened it's arms to them, expect to see their colors flying if Haven ever has to go to war. House Tza'dorin (Mercantile) Location: Underdark Charter: A neutral Drow house offering various exotic goods and services. The house oversees the cavernous city of Mithuth, where both drow and non-drow of questionable intent might find a mostly lawless home. Though the outpost is still relatively weak, it has become a formidable entity unto itself, with a unique system of laws and customs. The house itself claims to worship no specific deity. Seal: Tza'Dorin Seal External links (Don't forget to vote for KEMO's stuff on the vault.) *The Haven Forums *KEMO's Contributions Category:Gameworlds Category:Haven Characters